Cicatrices
by Flonne
Summary: El Alquimista Nacional estará dispuesto a afrontar todos aquellos pecados que una vez mancharon su pasado e inundan su presente. [OneShot]


_Disclaimer:  
Historia basada en la_ _obra de Hiromu Arakawa__. Los personajes usados les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._**  
**

* * *

**FullMetal Alchemist**

**Cicatrices**

_Por Flonne  
_

* * *

Estaba sentado en medio de aquél inmenso campo lleno de verdes plantas y múltiples colores por las flores que adornaban con su peculiar presencia. El aroma era tan suave y puro que deseaba quedarse allí un poco más tiempo, quizá hasta que anocheciera, para apreciar aquél infinito tapiz de luminiscencias que adornaban el cielo. 

Tal y como lo deseó, la noche cayó lentamente, envolviendo en la sombras el amplio lugar pero no sin antes rebelarle aquél matiz de anaranjados tenues, donde el Astro Rey se despedía, hasta su siguiente aparición.

Sus ojos se hallaban clavados en el cielo oscuro que era su único compañero en aquella solitaria noche. El viento danzaba haciendo que sus revueltos cabellos bailaran alrededor de su rostro, opacándolo.

A lo largo de toda su corta vida había cometido muchos errores de los cuales estaba arrepentido, pero no era suficiente. Aún las sombras del pasado lo acosaban amenazándolo con volver y hacer de su existencia un completo martirio. Su madre, Trisha, la hermosa dama de la cual estuvo más que orgulloso, la que le dio la vida, la que hizo lo imposible para cualquier alquimista; fue capaz de hacer lo que ellos no pudieron, y por eso, sólo por eso, era más que una admiración para él. Fue esa razón que al perderla obtuvo un golpe del cual no se pudo recuperar, y a causa de su debilidad, había visto la muerte de su madre dos veces.

Todo empezó desde ése momento, el abandono del que decía ser su padre, la debilidad y por consiguiente muerte de su madre, el cuerpo de su hermano, la seguridad de su amiga de la infancia. Todo, todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba en peligro, si no es que ya se encontraba perdido desde tiempo antes.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante sus pensamientos pesimistas. Creía ser fuerte y demostraba serlo, sin embargo, muy en el fondo, no lo era. El Alquimista Nacional no era más que una máscara que ocultaba su verdadero interior, una máscara que se colocaba día con día y enfatizaba su misión por recuperar lo poco que aún tenía: su hermano. Había prometido recuperar su cuerpo y con ello el brazo y pierna que le fueron arrebatados a él mismo. El uso de la alquimia era un conocimiento poderoso y de caer en manos equivocadas, podía convertir todo en una pesadilla, como le sucedió.

Ése era su pan del día; peligro, muerte y destrucción a cualquier hora. Ser un militante, donde ser usado como una simple arma no era nada del otro mundo, destrozaba su interior y poco a poco su corta razón.

Fue por eso que agradecía regresar a su pueblo natal, agradecía que aún existían personas que esperaban con ansias su presencia, aún cuando sabían de los horrorosos pecados que había cometido; a pesar de todo, lo seguían recibiendo con una sonrisa y con sus brazos abiertos, dispuestos a aminorarle todo dolor, todo sufrimiento.

- Heh… - Soltó el rubio en modo de risa. En verdad que era afortunado y no lo había visto.

Dejando de lado todo aquello de lo que no estaba orgulloso, sabía que un oscuro pasado no era capaz de opacar un hermoso futuro. Estaba más que decidido a completar con la búsqueda que había empezado años atrás, dispuesto a no parar hasta haber terminado.

Se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo tratando de librear todo el estrés con el que había acumulado desde la última vez que había visitado aquél campo que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Edo? – Se escuchó una voz familiar que lo obligó a voltearse.

El joven sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y cerrando sus ojos dejando libre una escondida sonrisa, caminó hacia donde se encontraba la persona.

- Ya voy Win… - Dijo con parsimonia.

Las noches en Rizembool eran frescas y en ocasiones algo frías. La rubia que lo esperaba en el sendero cerca del lugar donde él se encontraba, no llevaba algo para cubrirse del ambiente. Edward la miró con su típica seriedad haciendo que la chica se entristeciera un poco por sentirse culpable de interrumpir su meditación.

- Está haciendo frío Winry… debiste traer algo – Mencionó el joven mientras quitaba de las delicadas manos de la chica, la bicicleta con la que llevaba arrastrando con ella en busca del rubio.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Respondió, con algo de alegría pero apenada, de que su amigo se ocupara de su biciclo.

Siguieron por el camino que tanto conocían, aquél que los llevaría a la casa de los Rockbell, donde una cálida cena los esperaría al lado de una reconfortante chimenea.

Edward miró de reojo a su acompañante y apreció como Winry se abrazaba ella misma, víctima del frío. Ella parecía estar más entretenida con el césped que se encontraba paralelo al pequeño camino empedrado, fue por eso que no se dio cuenta cuando algo cayó sobre sus hombros, asuntándola.

- Te cubrirá en lo que llegamos a casa – Dijo el joven con algo de sonrojo sobre su rostro.

_A casa… _

Winry sonrió en respuesta, sujetando con fuerza aquella chaqueta roja que caracterizaba tan bien al Alquimista. Estaba aun cálida y parecía oler a la colonia que usaba el joven. De inmediato se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó un poco, al igual que él.

- Gracias – Mencionó casi en un susurro.

- Claro – Respondió Edward, tratando de olvidar el asunto, mientras rascaba con nerviosismo su sien.

El camino fue corto, lamentablemente para el Alquimista ya que deseaba hablar con ella. Se adelantó y colocó la bicicleta apoyada contra la pared cerca de la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Toco con su metálica mano el picaporte, girándolo.

- Vamos Win – Dijo Edward, mientras le abría la puerta a su amiga.

Ambos fueron recibidos por su abuela y un preocupado Al que cuestionaba todo el tiempo de ausencia de su hermano y al mismo tiempo lo regañaba por haber dejado que Winry saliera a buscarlo en la noche.

- ¡Hey Al!, tranquilo, ya estamos aquí – Reprochó Edward, tratando de separarse del regaño del que era su hermano menor.

- ¡Onii-san! Fue peligroso – Respondió el otro integrante de los Elric, con su voz mecánica resonar en lo hueco de su armadura.

- ¡Dije que lo siento! –

Después de unos minutos de regaños y contestaciones, la familia Rockbell y los hermanos Elric disfrutaron de la compañía sobre el comedor, aunque fueron unos cuantos los que degustaron de la casera comida que preparaba con énfasis la abuela.

Era por esas personas, por ésas muestras de vida que lo hacían fortalecerse en su misión. Si fallaba, les fallaría a todos y no estaría dispuesto a defraudar a las personas que le brindaron todo su apoyo antes y aún después de terminada su búsqueda.

----

La noche se encontraba adentrada y la joven mecánica se encontraba en aquél balcón, donde despedía con tristeza a los hermanos. Ellos habían decidido quedarse unos días más a petición del mayor. La chica se encontraba feliz, pensativa, mirando en lo profundo del cielo, como lo había hecho horas antes el rubio.

- ¿Win…? – Se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta para después tocar un par de veces.

La chica no se percató de aquello y siguió con su atención sobre el infinito techo de la Tierra.

Edward del otro lado de la puerta tragó saliva con fuerza, abrió la puerta y se asomó con lentitud esperando no ser recibido por aquella bendita llave inglesa que guardaba tan celosamente Winry a su costado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y supo que la joven se encontraba en el balcón puesto que las puertas de éste se encontraban abiertas y las cortinas suspendidas en el aire, por la brisa que se colaba dentro de la habitación.

Él contempló en silencio a la joven soñadora quien miraba atenta al borde del barandal las estrellas. Tenía su cabello suelto mientras el viento jugaba con algunos de sus caireles color oro. Sonrió levemente y caminó hasta la chica, tratando de no asustarla con su presencia.

- Win… - Susurró, recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

La chica de inmediato se volteó hacia donde creyó haber escuchado pronunciar su nombre.

- ¡Edo! – Dijo con su voz un poco alzada.

- Yo… lo siento, no quería… - Trató de disculparse, quizá entrar así en la habitación de la chica había sido un error. Si bien, había pasado por alto su privacidad.

- No te preocupes, sólo me asustaste – Dijo, mientras se acomoda algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja – Ven, mira el cielo – Añadió con alegría, deseando que el joven aceptara.

No hubo necesitad de contestarle y sin más, pasó hacia el balcón, dispuesto a apreciar el cielo junto con la rubia. Se colocó a su lado y posó sus dos codos sobre la barandilla alzando su definido perfil.

- Sabes… - Empezó el chico.

- Dime –

Ambos se encontraban recargados mirando hacia arriba, no siendo concientes de la vista, si no del significado del momento y de las palabras del otro.

- He pasado por tantas cosas de las cuales no me siento con orgullo de ostentarlas… - Empezó, triste.

- No tienes por que llevar todo tu sólo –

Y en verdad tenía razón. La chica estaba en todo lo cierto. Pero él no era así y no permitiría que nadie más llevara su cruz.

Los errores él los había cometido y sería él quien tendría que pagarlos todos a su debido tiempo.

Miró cabizbajo su brazo metálico. Estaba seguro que su madre estaría decepcionada de él si lo mirara en esos momentos. Era una vergüenza para ella, para la persona que más admiraba por su fortaleza, y ¿él… siendo tan débil?. ¿Qué le diría el día que la miraría de nuevo?

- Ésta mano… - Dijo apretando su puño metálico.

- Esa mano está para darte cuenta de lo afortunado que eres, por vivir lo que los demás no han experimentado. Se que suena un poco contradictorio, pero la virtud de la sabiduría, es la experiencia… -

Edward parpadeó aflojando su mano, abriéndola poco a poco.

_Ella tiene razón…_

- Y mientras cargues con tu cruz, yo estaré aquí para aminorarte el sufrimiento – Terminó por decir la chica, tocando con suavidad el anterazo mecánico del joven.

_Win… gracias…_

Él la miró sonriéndole cosa que la joven contestó de la misma manera.

La noche pronto llegaría a su fin, y al día siguiente, el mayor de los Elric estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse con todos aquellos monstruos que una vez inundaban sus sueños impidiendo su descansar.

Iría a la tumba de su madre en compañía de su mecánica, de su compañera y amiga; a superar la pérdida afrontando el pecado y pagando su deuda.

Las cicatrices de su pasado no eran para torturarlo, si no para profundizar de sus errores y enmendar un radiante futuro para él y para los que lo rodeaban.

* * *


End file.
